


Dating Aj Styles Would Include

by deanmonreigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: ❛❛ Dating AJ Styles would include, please!❜❜-theblodreina
Relationships: A.J Styles/Reader, A.J. Styles/Original Female Character(s), AJ Styles/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Dating Aj Styles Would Include

  * _Going to his matches when you can._
  * _You might miss some, but you do not miss the big ones {ppv}_
  * _Fighting about stupid things, then making up. Which leads to makeup sex._
  * _A lot of communication between the two of you._
  * _Cooking together._
  * _Aj introducing you to his kids. They love you. Which makes Aj happy._
  * _Being there for him. Vice versa._
  * _Hand holding._
  * _Deep conversations._
  * _A lot of cuddling; spooning, cuddles from the side, cuddling into his side, or him cuddling into your side._
  * _Aj sweeping you off your feet literally and figuratively._
  * _Playing video games with him. Being extremely competitive._
  * _Looking after each other when one of you is sick._
  * _His and your families loving the both of you._
  * _Posting about you often on IG._
  * _Course Aj charms your parents. When him and you visit them._
  * _Wearing his clothes._
  * _And his merch._
  * _Aj ranting about his passions and other things to you._
  * _He likes to hold you tight when he sleeps with you._
  * _Throwing family dinners/barbecues when he is home._
  * _Aj bragging a lot about being champ._
  * _Aj taking you on romantic dates._
  * _Carpooling._
  * _Being friends with the entire smackdown live rooster._
  * _Supporting each other._
  * _Calling you pet names, such as darling, love, sweetheart, beautiful, sexy and honey._
  * _Flirting with you a lot._
  * _Aj would never do anything to hurt you. You are his whole world, as well as his kids._
  * _Play wrestling._
  * _Aj getting you gifts._
  * _Going to events with him as his date._
  * _Passionate sex. It is mostly missionary._
  * _Giving each other oral._
  * _Thigh burns from his beard scratching your thighs._
  * _Aj being a gentleman to you._
  * _Aj taking care of you, when you get your period._



** Wrestler!Reader; **

  * _Cheering each other backstage._
  * _Watching each other's matches backstage._
  * _Supporting each other._
  * _Celebration sex._
  * _Giving each other tips and suggestions._
  * _Training together._
  * _Travelling together._
  * _Carrying your luggage for you._
  * _Cute dates in between travelling._
  * _Play wrestling._
  * _A lot of kissing/pda._
  * _And cuddles._
  * _Hand holding._
  * _Going on upupdowndown with him._
  * _Sharing a hotel room._
  * _Comforting each other._
  * _Encouraging each other._
  * _Boasting on social media about how proud he is of you._
  * _Vice versa, you boasting on social media about how proud you are of him._
  * _Patching each other up after one of you gets hurt, plus comforting each other._



**Author's Note:**

> requests for wwe are now open!


End file.
